


Never Break The Chain

by elisha_am106



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, goldstein sisters, queenie's redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: Tina visited Queenie at the hospital after the war.
Relationships: Queenie Goldstein & Tina Goldstein, Queenie Goldstein/Jacob Kowalski, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Never Break The Chain

Tina walked into the special ward in St. Mungo's and came to an abrupt halt at the doorway. 

She could feel the heavy confinement spell cast around the space, and it made her snort. As if the person they want to keep in was some kind of scourging beast.

Tina took out her Auror badge and press it on the M.o.M symbol stamped on the wall, and the spell opened for her to enter. 

The patient was awake and sitting up on the bed, looking out of the window with unfocused eyes. Tina cleared her throat, and the patient slowly turned her head.

" Teenie." the witch, with her hair shining gold, called out her name in a hint of surprise like she never thought Tina would even come. 

Tina wanted nothing more than rushed over and hugged her long lost sister, and then scold her like they were young, and Queenie was just on for some childish mischief. 

Not took part in raising a war that had caused countless causalities, almost including Tina and her husband. 

But Queenie came back, risking her own life to help them stop the war.

The road of redemption would be long, but it was a start. 

Tina would watch her walk the road, and see to the world judged her and her effort through justifiable eyes. 

She walked to the side of Queenie's bed, sat down in the chair.

"How are you feeling?" Tina asked gently.

Her sister just shrugged. 

"They will release Jacob from the hospital later today," Tina's heart stung a bit to see Queenie cast her eyes down at the mentioning of the man like she was ashamed to even hear to man's name, "If you want, I will ask Newt to bring him to visit, okay?" 

Tina heard Queenie sniffed and a barely audible "maybe later day".

They didn't speak for minutes next until Queenie commented. "It's so quiet like this."

Tina would think her sister was talking about their surroundings if she didn't notice her playing with the metal bracelets shackled on her wrists. 

Specially made with powerful Occlumency to block Queenie's Ligiliment power. Sentenced for life.

"It's that or Azkaban," Tina said solemnly.

"I know." Queenie turned to look out the window again, "I can live with it." 

The alarm charm on Tina's pocket watch chimed, reminding her it was time to go. She said her goodbye with a promise to visit tomorrow and walked out. 

"Tina." her sister called just as she reached the door. "I'm so sorry," Queenie said between quiet sobs and tears.

"I know."


End file.
